


Незнакомец в автобусе

by SSM_Sterek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Это было неловко. Действительно неловко.Надо же, так глупо попасться, да и на чем - на фотографировании незнакомого парня в автобусе! Потрясающе горячего парня, но тем не менее.





	Незнакомец в автобусе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Boggart12  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Это было неловко. Действительно неловко.  
Надо же, так глупо попасться, да и на чем - на фотографировании незнакомого парня в автобусе! Потрясающе горячего парня, но тем не менее.

Парня, который сейчас с легкой полуухмылкой смотрел на него, не отрываясь.  
Найл притворился, что ничего не произошло, и отвернулся к окну, старательно пытаясь сделать так, чтобы щеки перестали стыдливо пылать. Ему казалось, что жар, исходящий от них, чувствует весь автобус.

Найл поерзал на сидении и украдкой покосился на парня, который – омойбог! – все еще смотрел на него, не переставая улыбаться. Найл сглотнул и быстро отвел взгляд, сделав максимально незаинтересованное лицо.

Парень был действительно горяч. Смуглый, поджарый, с небрежной щетиной. Наверняка, девушки толпами вешались. Да и парни тоже, чего уж.  
И Найлу было не стыдно за то, что он решил сфотографировать незнакомого человека – совершенство во плоти! – в автобусе. Ему было стыдно за то, что его заметили.

Найл горестно вздохнул. Ему-то уж точно такой красавчик не светит.  
Он снова покосился на парня. Тот все еще смотрел. Найл подавил желание выскочить из автобуса на ближайшей остановке. И плевать, что живет он на другом конце города, а денег на проезд больше нет.

На свободное сидение рядом кто-то сел. Найл повернулся и в ужасе уставился на того-самого-парня. За которого Найл пять минут назад мысленно вышел замуж.   
Или женился?..

Найл тряхнул головой и, абсолютно не зная, что сказать в свое оправдание, открыл рот и тут же его захлопнул. Незнакомец абсолютно очаровательно подавил улыбку и молча взял у Найла из рук его телефон, который он до сих пор крутил в руках.

Пока парень зачем-то в нем копался, Найл пользовался случаем и разглядывал его вблизи. Незнакомец оказался еще большим совершенством, чем Найл предполагал. Кажется, он знает, кто на ближайшие пару месяцев станет главными героем его мокрых снов.

Не успел Найл устыдиться собственных мыслей, как парень вернул ему телефон.  
\- Меня зовут Зейн, - сообщил он просто потрясающим голосом. – Позвони мне.  
Он слегка коснулся пальцами щеки Найла, задорно подмигнул и выскочил из автобуса, как раз тормознувшего на остановке.

Выйдя из ступора и найдя в телефоне один новый контакт, Найлз счастливо улыбнулся.

Возможно, все его фантазии вскоре станут реальностью. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
